


centerfold

by Lilith



Series: Fanart & Comics [14]
Category: Gideon the Ninth - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, pin-up art parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: There’s no shame in curiosity, Nonagesimus.(In snooping maybe, but that’s a lost cause.)
Relationships: Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Series: Fanart & Comics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271006
Comments: 42
Kudos: 95
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	centerfold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).




End file.
